Terrible Perfection II
by Dusk Lunae
Summary: Annabeth gives birth to a beautiful baby girl. However, the gods aren't quite so ecstatic. They do all they can to kill the overly-powerful child as well as tear Annabeth and Percy apart to ensure that it won't happen again. Our heroes must go through this plus the trials of being teenage parents. Although it's sequel to Terrible Perfection, this story can stand alone.
1. Chapter 1

This is the sequel to** "Terrible Perfection"**. Although this one can stand alone, I recommend reading the first one.

Disclaimer: I own neither Percy Jackson nor any of the characters involved. *Insert joke making ironic comparison between Rick Riordan and me here.*

* * *

Percy

As Annabeth cried and screamed, the doctors at her feet frantically advising her to push. I let her squeeze my now throbbing hand, trying not to cry myself. _Gods, she's got a kick ass grip!_

This child had already become our pride and joy. We had fought hard to keep her. Only seventeen, Annabeth had proudly carried our child for nine long months. It was a journey full of crying and pan throwing- long story- but it all lead up to this moment.

"One more push," the doctors encouraged her. A blood curdling scream ripped from her mouth. I cringed at her pain. It was almost as if I had felt it myself. Then, I heard a new noise:a baby's cry. I saw our child; she was perfect.

Annabeth

My whole body hurt, especially my mid-section. Then I saw her: Sophia Ara Jackson. The name had been decided upon previously. Percy leaned in to help me hold her. She was cleaned off and handed to us.

Sometime during that, I fell asleep. I woke up in a different room than I had been in before. It had light blue walls and a white, speckled tile floor. My bed was in the center of the small room with three chairs, one being to my left and the others being at the wall oppisite of my bed. Nico was in the chair next to me, watching TV. Grover was standing towards the door, talking to Percy. Percy led him to a small cradle at the foot of my bed. The look of pride in his face caused a smile to cross my lips.

Nico looked over. "Hey, Annabeth. How are you feeling?"

"Not so good," I whispered hoarsely. Percy and Grover looked at me as well.

"Hey, sleepyhead," Grover joked, "We thought you would never wake up. Percy got them to put another stitch in just for him."

"I did not!" Percy cried. Everyone laughed but Nico, who gave a small chuckle. Nico then stared at Percy with hidden emotions.

We had all found out about his crush on Percy when we told him about how we were expecting. His reaction said it all; he had looked at Percy- for just a split second- with betrayal obvious in his eyes. Seaweed Brain didn't notice of coarse, but I couldn't get it out of my head. I confronted Nico about it and he finally fessed up. I got him to tell Percy soon after. The two were still friends, there was just some inevitable awkwardness between them that I hated. I somehow felt closer to Nico than ever before, but I also felt terribly for the guy. I mean, he's only fourteen and he's having to go through so much.

Percy let Grover hold the baby. Thalia came in holding a little Minotaur rattle. "Hey! I thought I'd come visit. I knew Artemis would be here considering that you were giving birth. She is the goddess of childbirth, after all." she put the rattle down in Sophie's crib. "We'd better get her used to shaking monsters around, huh?" she smiled wholeheartedly.

I couldn't help but smile with her, she was so happy to be an auntie. Artemis ran through the open door, frowning. I didn't know why until I saw the room suddenly crowd with furious-looking beings. My smile quickly vanished.


	2. Chapter 2

Percy

Poseidon, Athena, and Zeus popped into the room. Athena appeared last. I took a step back from her. She radiated pure loathing and it didn't take a genius to figure out who it was directed towards. _Shit. Thank the gods Mom and Paul already went home..._

Zeus waved his hand towards the door, making it close. "Artemis, what have you done?"

She looked him in the eyes fiercely. "I refuse to harm an innocent maiden just because you fear her."

"I fear none!"

Athena stood there silently as Zeus and Artemis argued. Just as she had in the throne room months ago, she just stared at me. I tried to stand my ground and keep her from making me squirm. _Don't let her see how much she scares you. You didn't do anything wrong._

She walked over to me, grabbed my arm, and dragged me outside, closing the door behind us. She spoke with a tone that was dangerously calm. "You expect to be treated well by me just because you tried to fix a problem that _you_ caused? Oh, how mistaken you are, mister Jackson. You are no hero for taking care of Annabeth and that _child_," she said the word 'child' as if she was talking about a sewer monster.

I looked fearlessly into her stormy gray eyes- so cold compared to Annabeth's- and lost it. "Don't you ever talk about Sophie like that, you fucking bitch." I walked back into the room as quickly as possible before she vaporized me on the spot- which it looked like she could have done with her gaze alone.

Everyone was waiting for me to come back. My friends and Poseidon gave me nervous, concerned looks. Even Zeus looked somewhat sympathetic. Athena didn't come back. That only worried me more. She was probably plotting her revenge. All I could hope was that it would be all taken out on me and not my family.

_What the _hell _was I thinking? Gods, I hate my ADHD. Why does it make me do impulsive shit like that?!_

After about thirty minutes of pointless arguing, everyone left. Annabeth and I were left alone with Sophie for the first time. _What else will go horribly wrong tonight?_ I wondered.


	3. Chapter 3

Annabeth

Percy and I had just fallen asleep. It wasn't, by any means, peaceful. I was plagued with horrendous nightmares.

_I was standing in Olympus. I watched Artemis and Zeus pull a cradle, fighting over who got a hold of it. The small cradle was being ripped in half. I tried to cry and scream, but my voice was unusable. The cradle ripped in half, but there was nothing I could do._

I woke up to the sound of a baby crying, tears streaming down my own face. No, not just _a_ baby: _my _baby. I got up, still sore from labor, and gently took Sophia from her crib to my arms. Her screams died down, but didn't stop all together.

Percy stirred as I laid down next to him. "Is she hungry?" he mumbled.

"Probably," I replied, stifling a yawn. I pulled up my shirt. I dreaded breast feeding. It always hurt. Percy lifted up to help me position my breast and Sophia just like the nurse had shown us to. She latched on to me, accidentally causing me to inhale painfully.

This vicious cycle went on every night after that: have a nightmare, Sophie wakes up, I feed her painfully with Percy looking at me with concern.


End file.
